


Found A Boy

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Homeless Zayn, Homelessness, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Liam, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam discovered something interesting on his way home from work, or rather someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt submitted to me on my tumblr, I believe she has an account on here but I don't know what it is. 
> 
> Whelp, I hope you enjoy it and Happy Reading!!!

Liam felt a shiver run up his spine as the cold air whipped around his face. He could feel the cold air squeezing their way through the seams of his clothes. He closed his coat tighter around himself and looked up to see that the day becoming darker fairly quickly and it looked like a storm was beginning to form.  
  
He usually didn’t like taking shortcuts home because that meant walking through alley ways… and those weren’t safe at all. People get mugged, raped, killed and you find scary things there but he really needed to get home before the storm. He walked quickly through the alley with his hands stuffed in his pockets for warmth and with one hand clasped onto his phone in case he needs to dial 911.  
  
He focused on the ground and nothing else; he just wanted to make it through in one piece.  
  
That was working out well for him until he heard a whimper.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks and looked around him frantically. He stood still and listened and sure enough he heard the sound again.  
  
“Hello?” He called out confused and completely unaware of what to do.  
  
He heard a light scuffle and shuffling movement.  
  
“I can hear you, you know. Who’s there?” He began to wonder to himself why he didn’t just walk away, why he was trying to draw out a complete stranger.  
  
He heard the shuffling movement again but this time he was able to tell it was coming from behind a dumpster. He still doesn’t understand why he’s not walking away but instead walking over to see who was there.  
  
Suddenly his hands felt very clammy, his heart rate started to pick up, and there was a light tremble in his legs. “Hello?” He called out timidly.  
  
When he got a look of what was behind the dumpster he was completely shocked to find a boy.  
  
He scooted away from Liam frantically and against the wall. “Please don’t hurt me!” He begged. “I don’t have any money or drugs a-and and I-I’m not… please just don’t rape me!” He was talking incredibly fast and stuttering at almost every word.  
  
He had his arms wrapped around his legs, trying to curl up into himself. He was so impossibly thin that he looked ill, and he trembling from the cold because all he was wearing was mere t-shirt, jeans and some very worn in shoes. He looked so young and scared and it broke Liam’s heart to witness this boy think that he was trying to harm him.  
  
“Whoa, whoa, I’m not going to hurt you okay? My names Liam, what’s your name?” He crouched to the boy’s level to show that he wasn’t a threat and he spoke calmly in a sincere tone.  
  
He sniffled and wrapped his arms around his legs tighter, “Its Zayn…”  
  
“How old are you?”  
  
“17.”  
  
“How did you end up here? Do your parents even know where you are?”  
  
At the mention of his parents, Zayn broke down, his body wracked with sobs and harsh cries escaping his lips. Liam began to panic because he hadn’t meant to distress the boy; he was just trying to help him.  
  
“No, no, hey, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to upset you. I just don’t know what to do; I can’t leave you out here.” He said soothingly trying to get closer to the boy.  
  
Zayn cries seem to settle as he tried to get his shaking body under control.  
  
“Do you have anywhere to go?” Liam asked hoping that gorgeous young boy had a safe warm home to go to.  
  
Zayn wiped at his nose and shook his head ‘no’ in response.  
  
Liam felt like he needs to cry now because who would leave their child out on the street? Who wouldn’t go looking for their child the minute they realized they were no longer there? He couldn’t leave him behind the dumpster in an alley way.  
  
“Would you like to come with me?” He offered with a warm smile.  
  
Zayn was completely terrified but he was also desperate, “You- you’re not going to hurt me?” He asked in a small voice.  
  
“Absolutely not, I just want to help you get back on your feet again.” He replied genuinely.  
  
That seemed good enough for Zayn, because he slowly nodded in agreement and he even let Liam help him up.  
  
“We better hurry; I think there’s a storm coming tonight.”

* * *

They had just missed the start of the heavy rain as they entered Liam’s warm and toasty flat.  
  
“Would you like anything to eat? Or maybe a shower and some change of clothes?” He offered sweetly as he closed the door behind him.  
  
Zayn stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, not really quite sure what he should do. His hands fidgeted because he couldn't figure out what to do with them and he made sure to not look at this handsome stranger in the eyes too much or for too long. Another part of him worried if this was part he was about to be brutally murdered. A small part of him didn't actually mind that outcome.  
  
Liam could see that the young boy was nervous and he was trying to think of ways to get him to relax and maybe trust him long enough to get some food into him.  
  
“Please don’t be scared of me…” He said on the verge of begging. “I really am just trying to help. Do…. Do I really look like I’m capable of murder?” He frowned with his big puppy eyes on display.  
  
Zayn hung his head slightly and shook his head because he really didn't, and it was one of the reasons he agreed to go with him. But he was hesitant, because even the most beautiful creatures can turn out to be the deadliest. However, Liam seemed…. different.  
  
“…eat…” Zayn mumbled under his breath.  
  
“What was that?” Liam just wanted to hear his voice again.  
  
Zayn cleared his throat, “May I have something to eat?”  
  
Liam was happy and a small little smile played on his lips as he made him something to eat. He watched as Zayn devoured that sandwich like there was no tomorrow and even made him a second one, but he did feel like a bit of parent when he had to remind him to slow down. He began to notice just how gorgeous Zayn really was with his jet black hair, sharp jaw lines and cheek bones, and he had these eyes that held a smoldering appeal that would make any girl go mad. His only thought left was what happened to him?

* * *

It’s been a week and Zayn speaks a bit more freely than usual but only to ask Liam for permission to do things like get some food, take a shower, or watch the TV. Liam always smiled sweetly nodding in approval and reminding him that he is free to do as he pleases while he is here.

  
Liam had taken some time off of work to stay with Zayn because he wasn't sure if he was ready to leave him on his own

***

It’s been a month later and Zayn no longer asks for permission but Liam ever hardly hears him speak. They watch TV and movies together and Zayn cuddles into Liam’s side as they do. Liam was surprised at first but he never pushed him away because he held a certain fondness over the raven-haired boy. There was hardly ever any tension between the two. Liam always talked about his childhood and told him outrageous stories of some of the drunken adventures he and his friends had gone through. Zayn listened with intent, smiling and laughing along but he just loved to watch how animated Liam got when he talked about his life. Liam would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt when Zayn wouldn’t share any stories in return, but he knew if he was patient Zayn would open up someday.   

* * *

*4 months later*

  
Liam had started going back to work 2 and a half months ago with encouragement from Zayn, he assured him he would be fine on his own. Liam always placed a kiss on his forehead before leaving for work and when he came back he would find a smiling Zayn watching TV, or his more recent favorite hobby, painting and drawing. It always brought a smile to Liam’s face to see him hunched over the paper working so diligently. Sometimes Zayn even had dinner prepared for them, he learned to cook from the variety of shows on TV and at first he was terrible -but Liam never told him that- but over time his was becoming a real pro.  
  
Zayn wasn’t scared of Liam anymore; you could even say that he genuinely trusted Liam. He always asked Liam how his day was and they both took turns discussing their day. Zayn’s heart was growing even more attached to Liam by the day and it frightened him more than anything because he didn’t want Liam to hate or throw him out. Liam was so sweet and he welcomed him with open arms and a part of him didn’t want to leave. He felt guilty every time Liam opened up and he shared nothing in return, but he was selfish for his good reasons.  
  
Until one particular night.  
  
Liam and Zayn were cuddling in bed, limbs intertwined, breathing steady, as they looked into each other’s eyes. The level of their intimacy was something they never discussed, because it didn’t need to be. Liam stared deeply into Zayn’s eyes with one hand stroking his face lightly. He wanted to know so badly.  
  
“What happened to you?” Liam questioned softly.  
  
Zayn stiffened, he knew exactly what he was talking about, but he wasn’t sure if he could tell him. What if he hated him for it? What if he kicked him out? Zayn’s heart lurched at the thought of not seeing Liam again. He never wanted to be apart from him.  
  
Liam’s hand stilled on his face, “Hey…” He said gently, as if to pull him away from his thoughts. “You can tell me anything you know that, right?”  
  
“How do I know you won’t hate me when I tell you?” Zayn questioned, voice choking up with emotion.  
  
“Just try me.” Liam encouraged.  
  
Zayn looked into his eyes, those puppy dog eyes that he had grown to trust. In that moment he knew he was ready.  
  
“W-when I was 15 I came out to my parents. My dad was so upset that he beat me until I was unconscious.” Zayn looked away sadly picking a spot in the sheets to stare at before continuing. “When I woke up, I was in a van, and the man had told me that my father sold me to him.” Zayn eyes began to tear up. “They beat me almost every day and made me touch them in ways that made me sick. They tossed me around like a rag doll and made fun of me and humiliated me. They never fed me, let me shower, use the restroom, or gave me medicine; they kept me in cage in a dark room and I swear Liam that all I wanted was to die right then and there. I begged for my heart to just stop beating. I just wanted it all to stop!” His chest practically heaving with the harsh cries escaping his mouth.  
  
Liam pulled into his chest and ran his finger through his hair to sooth him. Liam wanted to cry with the boy at the thought of him being treated like an animal or like he didn’t matter.  
  
“It’s okay…” he cooed, “You’re all right now love…. How did you escape them?”  
  
Zayn tried to calm himself long enough to answer, “One night the man who put me back in my cage was too drunk to remember to lock it, so when he left I snuck out and I ran. I kept running and eventually I wound up in the city. I’m not even sure how long I was out there but I didn’t know the area so every night I wandered the streets hoping to find a place to stay. One night, one of the men who took me, found me, but I fought him off with a brick and I ran into an alley way and hid behind a dumpster… and then you found me…” He looked up to look Liam in the eyes. “You saved me Li.”  
  
Liam looked into those gorgeous eyes and he could feel his own begin to mist over, “Why would ever hate you for any of that?”  
  
“Because I’m gay…” He replied as if it were the most obvious thing.  
  
Liam was slightly outraged but he could only think of one way to respond.  
  
He leaned forward and caught Zayn’s lips with his own with no hesitation. It was gentle but urgent and he loved the way Zayn seem to melt under his touch and the soft plush feel of his lips against his own. Their tongues slowly getting to know one another in the most tamed way possible.  
  
When Liam pulled away he could see Zayn was just like he was, still a little dazed by that kiss. His hands joined Zayn’s as he stared into those gorgeous eyes and smiled.  
  
“Me too.” He said cheekily.  
  
Zayn giggled at that. The sound of Zayn’s giggle was like music to Liam’s ears and he never to be without it.  
  
“Please be mine…” Liam asked with wide eyes.  
  
Zayn squeezed his hand tightly, “I was yours from the moment you found me.”


End file.
